


and I want to tell you everything

by figure-skating-prompts (orphan_account)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Brief mentions of injury, Fluff, Poly!sQuad, figure skating sQuad, squad dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/figure-skating-prompts
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: Shoma dedicating his exhibition "This Town" to his 2 boyfriends, Nathan and Boyang."And now, it was perhaps more exciting, to think that not only did Shoma obviously love both Boyang and Nathan, but that Boyang loved Shoma as much as he did Nathan and that there was another person who loved Shoma as much as Nathan did, and alternatively that there was someone who loved Boyang also as much as Nathan did. It was a roundabout sort of concept, the kind that made Nathan’s head spin in a good, dizzy way."





	and I want to tell you everything

The gold medalist, Shoma Uno, was about to skate his exhibition routine, and maybe Nathan was more anxious for this than he was the entire competition. **  
**

He sat in his seat at the stands, arms folded across his chest comfortably as he waited. He had been fortunate enough to have been able to attend this competition to watch Shoma perform, though he himself hadn’t been able to compete due to a rather intense hip injury. He knew that, with a bit of rest, he would likely be feeling much better soon, but it had still been disappointing to have to miss the Four Continents competition this time around.

Beside him, Boyang was practically bouncing in his seat, and Nathan took that opportunity to put his hand on the older man’s knee to settle him. Glancing over, Boyang smiled sheepishly, the expression so genuine and sweet that Nathan could hardly be annoyed. Boyang himself had been sidelined by a pain in his foot, and he too had gone the extra mile to ensure that he could see Shoma compete.

It had been entirely worth it, as the young man had performed insanely well, and Nathan knew that, even if he had been able to attend competitively, he would have had an incredibly difficult time trying to outscore Shoma this time around. Shoma was ready to fight, and he had delivered.

Now, he was able to enjoy this exhibition skate, and Shoma and Boyang both were excited, as Shoma had made certain to text them before the gala started to tell them to watch out for his skate, as he wanted to dedicate this skate to them. It was a little unusual, Nathan thought, as none of them had been so public with their relationship before. Of course, everyone seemed to already know about the three, but they never made a big deal of it, and it was just somewhat surprising that Shoma, arguably the most secretive of the trio, should be the one to make the first public comment on their relationship.

Which is why Boyang looked so excited, and Nathan certainly didn’t mind. He was just as curious to see how Shoma approached this exhibition, vaguely wondering whether the other man would perform it as usual or would instead add some new tricks to it to signify something different. Nathan wouldn’t have cared either way; he knew that he was going to enjoy however Shoma performed.

Over the course of their relationship, Nathan had realized that Boyang was the positive one. As a performer, he added fun to everything, even to the big competitions. He smiled even when everything went wrong, and he was just genuinely enjoyable to be around. Admittedly, Nathan was perhaps more immediately and easily attracted to Shoma, but his feelings for Boyang had appeared all too quickly and without warning. Boyang was a comforting support system, and he had a kind word for everyone, and now Nathan couldn’t possibly imagine himself without the goofball of a man.

Shoma, on the other hand, was a mixture of a thousand emotions sometimes, and then he sometimes only had one. Shoma knew passion, and he knew how to exude passion in his skating. He performed to the very tips of his fingers, to the end of his blades, and he was enrapturing. And sometimes, it was all too easy to tell what Shoma was thinking about something, but at other times, he was a closed book, an enigma and a mystery, and were it not for Boyang, Nathan was certain that he and Shoma might argue more often. Because somehow, Boyang could get all the answers out of Shoma without having to try too hard, a feat that Nathan struggled with on occasion.

And in the trio that was their relationship, Nathan was the analytical one. He used to think he was mentally strong, but no–that was Shoma. And then he used to think that he was good at maintaining a positive attitude–Boyang was instead. Nathan was the worrier and the perfectionist and the one who stressed about everything, and if he didn’t have Boyang who was sometimes too much and Shoma who was sometimes too little, then Nathan might never have been just right.

But when he was with them, Nathan knew exactly who he was and what he wanted to do. When he could sit there and watch them skate, he felt calm, even if he had to compete against them just a few minutes later. So he wasn’t scared that Shoma wanted to perform for Boyang and himself; honestly, it seemed rather appropriate at this point.  

Realistically, it was perhaps even a long time coming.

The music began, and Nathan nodded in recognition. He liked this exhibition, mostly because of how different it was compared to most of Shoma’s other routines, and even his other exhibition skates. Normally, Shoma was such a powerhouse on the ice, and he used insane pieces of moving music with trills and crescendos and ballads and everything else to demonstrate his strength, but this exhibition was the complete opposite. It was light and sweet and soulful and a little melancholic, but the chords in the song were easy and gentle, and Shoma moved in such a way to match the piece.

That was mastery, he thought, that Shoma could dial himself back enough to just hop across the rink when he was normally used to leaping. Shoma knew his body, perhaps more effectively than both Nathan and Boyang did. He knew when to be soft and when to give his everything to the performance. Nathan would think that such a control of oneself came with age, but he and Boyang were the same age and Nathan was only a year and a half off from that. It was just Shoma.

Beside Nathan, Boyang took in a sharp breath, and he leaned forward, hands folded together as he watched. Nathan smiled lightly to himself, not at all surprised that Boyang was already getting emotional.

But Shoma had that way about him, that he could encourage reactions to that extreme so easily and seamlessly, and he hardly knew it. Shoma was a master doing what he did, and Nathan knew that he would have to pick his brain apart later, just to get a better idea of how he did it.

“He looks so good–” Boyang muttered, and Nathan nodded, leaning forward as well.

Shoma moved with such an ease today–his fingers curled at every end of a note, his steps were clean and flowy, his lines were insanely amazing–and he made it all look so simple. The young man danced along the rink, taking a few airy steps, and he fell back into the music, shoulders rolling and eyes closing shut as he skated. And what Shoma did during his routines, something that Nathan was sometimes hesitant to do, was that he let his whole body connect with the ide, let his knees graze across the surface, his hands briefly edging along the rink.

He felt everything in his routines, and there was no superficiality to Shoma, and if he wanted this program to in some way embody how he felt about Boyang and Nathan, then–

–then, wow.

Then Shoma, who was always so quiet and so observant, who broke into smiles only when something truly funny was said and done, who had been initially wary of Nathan on the simple grounds that Nathan had a tendency to talk too fast…then he really cared, quite deeply, and he had no qualms letting everyone know.

A bit bitterly (though not enough to ruin this moment), Nathan imagined what some of the commentators were saying. The things that weren’t in the skaters’ control, the words of others–those could be quite rough. Maybe Johnny was gushing over the whole thing, and maybe Tara was talking during the entire skate. Then again, Johnny probably was, too, or they were both comparing this program to something either of them had done (and had of course done much better) years ago.

Or maybe they were deciding not to broadcast this routine. He could have seen that one happening, too.

Nathan leaned back, not even aware that he had been smiling for so long, but as soon as he moved his mouth, he realized that his facial muscles were sore. Strange, he thought, that he could zone out so easily when he truly felt as if he had been completely focused on watching Shoma. And he had, technically, but it was more of the body of work, the feelings that Shoma so easily drew out of him, that gave Nathan pause.

And he glanced over at Boyang, who wasn’t even trying to hide the fact that he was tearing up. The older man was grinning, legitimately grinning, eyes trained on the rink. From where Nathan was sitting, he thought that he was seeing love personified, which was a little odd, because he often thought of himself with Boyang and himself with Shoma and himself with both Boyang and Shoma, but he rarely thought about what it was like for Shoma and Boyang, by themselves, as they were.

And now, it was perhaps more exciting, to think that not only did Shoma obviously love both Boyang and Nathan, but that Boyang loved Shoma as much as he did Nathan and that there was another person who loved Shoma as much as Nathan did, and alternatively that there was someone who loved Boyang also as much as Nathan did. It was a roundabout sort of concept, the kind that made Nathan’s head spin in a good, dizzy way.

And spinning even faster was Shoma, who had just finished his routine, to the loud applause of all the spectators. Nathan was certain that he heard more than a few “aww’s,” as the announcer had also made a point of saying that Shoma had wanted to dedicate his performance to two special people in his lives.

And they knew who they were.

Though, perhaps everyone else did, even more than before when most of the thoughts were based on speculation and rumors. As soon as the lights in the rink were turned back on, Boyang and Nathan had gone to see everyone else. Nathan had offered a few congratulations to the other medalists, and he stopped for a few pictures with others. But Boyang had made a beeline to Shoma, immediately throwing his arms around the shorter man, his shoulders clearly shaking even as he hugged Shoma. He sniffled loudly, and a few people turned their heads, their expressions a mixture of sympathy and kind amusement.

A bit surprised, Shoma glanced over at Nathan for help, and Nathan could only shrug. That was Boyang, ever-emotional but always genuine. Shoma relaxed into the hug, though, arms snaking up under Boyang to return it. He closed his eyes, a light smile on his features, and Nathan stood there for a few moments before clearing his throat.

In a flash, Boyang had pulled him over, as well, practically enveloping him within the hug. Nathan chuckled a bit, letting his arms rest against Boyang and Shoma.

“That was really great, thank you,” Nathan said softly, and Shoma nodded.

“Now I want to do that–does Spider-Man mean anything to you?” Boyang asked quickly.

Although Spider-Man didn’t mean much to Nathan, and he found himself quite uncertain as to how Boyang could possibly make it romantic, Shoma took the lead on this one, giving him a serious look. “…yes,” he finally said, clearly not meaning it.

Boyang blinked, then pouted. “Then I’m just going to have to think of something else.”

Shoma was able to laugh off the statement, but Nathan had to agree with Boyang. Although this routine had been completely special, and he was more than happy to get to be the one who got a performance dedicated to him, he figured that it was only fair if Shoma and Boyang got to feel the same kind of happiness and love that Nathan had just a few minutes ago.

So, he was going to have to start brainstorming.

**Author's Note:**

> All my completed fics are posted on figure-skating-prompts.tumblr.com, but if you see something there that you think should be here, let me know!


End file.
